Divas of Doom are doomed?
by Bladder
Summary: Natalya & Beth get a text message, and it turns out their jobs are in danger! Contains: Threesome, Shemale, DP & Rimjobs
1. Chapter 1

Natalya & Beth Phoenix were doing what they normally did after at taping, they hung out in the locker room, chatting for a while, when both received a text message at the same time. They grabbed their smartphones, & they both had the exact same message, Eve was telling them to head into Mr. Laurinitis' office.

They grabbed their bags & walked over to the Raw & Smackdown GM's office, and were greeted by Eve, who asked them to sit down.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why you're both here" said Eve, and the duo better known as Pin-up Strong nodded their heads. "Well, you are both not e=over with the crowd, & the diva matches are some of our lowest rated segments every week. unless you can prove why, well, you're going to be future endeavored." Said Eve. "Now-" "WHAT?" asked Beth. "We work our asses off every week, & hardly get chances to prove ourselves, and you're just going to fire us?" asked the Glamazon. "Beth, calm down. I was going to say that you'll both have a match in the next 2 weeks, & they'd better be good, because I'd hate to get rid of you two. Of course, there IS another way ..." Eve said, looking down at her crotch. "And it's a much easier way of keeping your job than pulling off a good match with Kelly Kelly ..."

Beth and Natalya got into a 2-woman huddle, & whispered what their decision would be. "I say we just take the easy way" said Nattie. "Of course you would, you slut" replied The former Diva's Champ. "Well, do you honestly think that even with us, the 2 best Divas on the WWE roster, that Kelly could ever have a good match?" Explained Natalya. "Fine." The duo had made up their minds. They would whore themselves to keep their jobs.

"Eve" said Beth, with a sigh "we-we'll take the easy way." Beth said. "Great! exclaimed Eve "Just give me a minute to get ready." Eve walked to the bathroom. "By the way, close & lock the door & the blinds, too." Eve commanded.  
The two obeyed. "I just don't feel comfortable doing this, Nattie." whispered Beth Well, would you rather attempt the impossible?" "No, but-" Eve walked back in before she could finish her sentence. Eve had all of her clothes on still, which the two divas were surprised at. "Now, you two, if you do a good job, I'll fire that Kelly bitch." They were delighted at the offer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eve slowly & seductively stripped. Starting with her glasses, shoes, shirt, skirt, bra, then panties. The two dominant divas couldn't help but stare at Eve's massive DD boobs, and slowly looked down her body to her roster-famous 10-inch cock. Natalya couldn't help but drool. Beth & Natalya started stripping as well,until they were just in their panties. "What are you guys waiting for? Take your panties off!" The busty brunette demanded. Beth & Natalya looked at each other, & reluctantly took their panties off, each revealing an impressive member of their own. Natalya had a 7-inch cock, and Beth's was 9 inches of sizable shemale called them over. The two divas went straight to Eve's massive manhood. "Get on your knees." Mr. Laurinitis' assistant commanded. Beth & Natalya obeyed. Eve took her giant penis in one hand. "Go nuts, pun intended." The sexy secretary-like shemale said with a chuckle. Natalya kissed the head, while Beth worked the shaft. Natalya slowly took the head into her mouth, then the next 4 inches down her throat. Beth started tonguing Eve's base, as Natalya deepthroated her way to keeping her girlfriend, & herself, in a job. Beth surprised Eve, by going behind & rimming the well-endowed woman, forcing Eve to shoot her load in Natalya's mouth. It started overflowing, & Nattie took Eve's cock out of her mouth, and getting Eve's semen all over her face, tits, abdomen, & cock. "Go clean her up." Eve commanded Beth "But-" "Would you like to keep your job, or not?" Beth sighed. "fine." Beth crawled to the Canadian chick with a cock, her girlfriend, Natalya, & started licking every inch of her body that was covered in cum. "Bethany, that was very naughty. Bend over." Beth followed the orders of her mistress for tonight. "Natalya, would you please join me?" Natalya crawled beside Eve. They both slowly forced their cocks up Beth Phoenix's asshole. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eve & Natalya forced their gigantic genitalia, swiftly in & out of the muscular diva's ass. "Mmm, oh my god!" screamed Beth phoenix as she was DP'd hard by Eve & about 2 minutes of Beth moaning at the top of her lungs as two giant shemale cocks DP her, Natalya cums deep into her girlfriend's ass. Seconds later, Eve overflows Beth's hole with cum. "I, uh, I think you'll be ... keeping your ... jobs, girls ..." says Eve, panting. The End. 


End file.
